Glaxo Wellcome # 131-002 A Phase I/II trial to evaluate the safety, pharmacokinetics and preliminary effects of multiple dosing of 1592U89, alone and in combination with Retrovir capsules upon selected immunologic and virologic markers of HIV infection.